


Every Inch

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall's got mad skills, F/M, Insecurity and Reassurance, Smut, So much smut, Yeah it's smut, so not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley's a little insecure after Dorian mentions that Blackwall caught someone's fancy back in a village. Blackwall eases her mind, in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first attempt at writing a prompt. My best friend wants me to write some Cullen smut for her, and wanted to use one of the prompts I showed her on Tumblr. But as I've never written a prompt before, I asked her to pick a separate one I could use for practice with Marley and Blackwall. She chose "she looked in the mirror", and this is what happened.

She looked in the mirror, her eye critical. What did he see, she wondered, when he looked at her? Was he ever disappointed? She remembered the woman whose eye he’d caught in one of the villages; the one Dorian had commented on. She’d been stunning, this woman. Tall and buxom, with long hair and long legs. She probably didn’t have scars marring her perfect skin. 

She was so lost in thought, her eye picking out every flaw, real or imagined, that she didn’t see him waken and rise from the bed until he was standing behind her.

“My lady, whatever has put such a frown on your face?” 

“It’s nothing,” she said absently, twisting her body to look at her shoulder. The long, thick scar from the Red Templar abomination stood out starkly. 

“Does it bother you?” Concern touched his voice.

“Does it bother _you_?” The words were out before she could stop them.

His brow furrowed, confusion etched on his face. “I do not understand.”

“Do you ever wish that I was...I don’t know. Taller. Or had bigger tits, or longer legs, or longer hair.”

“My lady I still don’t understand. Do you think I am somehow displeased with your body?”

“Well, I’m not tall like human women. I’m not as slim; my arms and legs are too thick. And my tits aren’t as big as some women’s...” she suddenly felt stupid even saying it out loud.

She saw the realization dawn on his face. He said nothing for a moment, then, fiercely: “My lady, do you truly not know? Well, then. I’ll just have to show you.” 

Something dark glittered in his eyes.

“Watch, Marley.”

He took her by the shoulders and turned her back to face the mirror. Warm, rough hands smoothed over them, thumbs rubbing little circles. He leaned his head down, his mouth by her ear. She could hear every word clearly. 

“Your shoulders are so strong; strong enough to carry the weight of the world on them. But soft enough to cradle a friend’s head as they weep in your arms. A remarkable thing, these shoulders.”

His hands slid down her arms, tracing muscles on the way down. “These arms...well, they were one of the first things I noticed about you. I watched you plunge daggers into those bandits’ backs the first time we met. Such force in these arms.”

He took her hands in his. “So small, these. Calloused and scarred. But oh! The things they can do. Wield daggers, throw a punch, stanch the bleeding of a wound. And they’re so very wicked when we’re alone.”

She watched, eyes transfixed, as hands as calloused and scarred as her own moved to her waist. His voice had deepened with desire, and she felt her own blood stir. 

“As for this, well, I think it’s perfect. Soft and lush, the perfect size for me to grip as you ride me.” His slid his hands around her as if to demonstrate, before sliding them up to her breasts. 

“These may not be as large as some women’s, it’s true. But look how perfectly they fit in my hands.” Her breath hitched as he showed her. He cupped and kneaded gently until she was arching her back, pressing them against his hands for a firmer touch. She heard the low, filthy laugh in her ear before he obliged her. She whimpered when he released them. 

“Blackwall.” 

“Oh, but I’m not done yet, my lady.” His hands slid to her thighs, and she shuddered. 

Fingers skimmed along taut muscles. “They might look...what was it? _Thick?_ To you, but I see power when I look at them. They run you towards danger, brace you against an onslaught of enemies, help you stand tall when you place yourself between innocents and what threatens them.” His voice dropped even lower. “And they tremble so beautifully when you come, clamping tight around my waist or my head.”

They were trembling now, ready to give way. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror; her skin was flushed, her lips parted, her eyes heavy. She was undone by his words. Lust pooled low in her belly as his fingers danced back up her thighs until he cupped her center, where she was hot and wet. Her hips jerked in response to his touch.

“Which leads me here. This part of you that no one else sees.” Fingers ghosted over her curls, not delving any deeper, drawing frustrated noises out of her, her hips pushing against his hand for more contact. Finally, _finally_ , he showed mercy, slipping past her folds to stroke her from drenched entrance to clit. 

“Back in Haven, I used to lie awake and image this. What your cunt would look like, all pink and plump. What you would feel like, so hot and wet. I knew that if I spread you out before me you would glisten in the candlelight. And the way I knew you must taste...” he let out a groan as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them. 

Her knees buckled. She’d have dropped straight to the floor if not for his strong arms catching her. She was dying, desperate for release. 

“Blackw—,” She couldn’t even choke out his full name. She could feel him, hard and leaking against her back, and envied the control that kept him upright. He leaned her forward, placing her palms flat against the wall for support. But when he slid two fingers inside her, and set his other hand to work her clit, she wasn’t sure even the wall would be enough to support her. 

The orgasm ripped through her, black spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her legs gave way again, sending them both to their knees as his hand continued to draw out her release. She collapsed boneless against the wall as he released her, only half able to see him stroke himself to completion before he collapsed next to her. 

Once they’d caught their breath, he looked at her. 

“Every inch of you is perfect, love. Every. Inch.”


End file.
